


Reveal

by EthanTheAnnus



Series: The IronStrange den [38]
Category: Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Angst, Demon!Stephen, First Kiss, Getting Together, God!Tony, Gods and Demons AU, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Immortal, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Rewrite, minor hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus
Summary: It was a commonly known fact that demons and gods dwelled amongst the mortals of the earth. It was also commonly accepted that most of themweren’tknown to the general public.It was something instilled in them as children; their parents, often gods or demons themselves, urged them to keep it a secret, for their own safety. See, gods and demons were immortal, but there was a twist; they could be killed, if stabbed with iron through the heart.This was why few gods, or demons, were known to mankind. At this moment, there were only three known gods; Thor Odinson, Loki Odinson and none other than Tony Stark.-OR-Tony is a god, and he’s fallen for a mortal. This is strictly forbidden... but Tony isn’t one to follow the laws.





	Reveal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reveal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670128) by [EthanTheAnnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus). 

> Thought it was high time I rewrote this fic
> 
> This is also my hundredth ao3 work!!!

It was a commonly known fact that demons and gods dwelled amongst the mortals of the earth. It was also commonly accepted that most of them  _ weren’t _ known to the general public.

It was something instilled in them as children; their parents, often gods or demons themselves, urged them to keep it a secret, for their own safety. See, gods and demons were immortal, but there was a twist; they could be killed, if stabbed with iron through the heart.

This was why few gods, or demons, were known to mankind. At this moment, there were only three known gods; Thor Odinson, Loki Odinson and none other than Tony Stark.

It was surprising that these three were known; the basic magic required to hide a god’s wings and halo, or a demon’s horns and tail was so minimal that it took virtually no effort, meaning most left the guise in place all the time. This meant that at any given point in time, there may be no known gods or demons on the earth.

Of all three known gods, Tony Stark was the most well known. He was somewhat infamous, for diving into conflict quicker than you could blink and for being so hostile.

Originally, some believed he may be a demon, or at least a demonic-god hybrid, like Loki. Loki was an oddity, of course, since gods and demons  _ never _ fell for each other, but it was due to Odin’s scientific tampering with Loki’s Frost Giant DNA, and so was more acceptable.

Which leads into the whole relationships thing with gods and demons. 

Gods only fell for other gods, demons for other demons. It kept the bloodlines pure, and beyond that, spared gods and demons the heartache of losing a mortal lover.

You may ask, but why can gods and demons not fall in love, and marry? Both are immortal, so surely…?

The breeding of demons and gods together can cause some nasty outcomes. The children die very early on, or turn out… less than pleasant. It was this knowledge that led to many believing Tony was a hybrid.

This was false, of course, them all being proven wrong when Tony stopped using his guise magic in public. It still didn’t explain his hostile nature, however, and the way he seemed drawn to conflict.

Gods were typically a culmination of all the  _ good  _ within humans, and demons a culmination of all the  _ bad. _ This was why Loki seemed to serve only himself at times, the greater good at others.

This was also why  _ Tony  _ was originally believed to be a hybrid; he cared deeply for the public, and put himself into the line of fire more times that anyone could count. However, he was also the most hostile, argumentative god one could ever meet, drawn to battles, both physical  _ and _ verbal.

So of course it wasn’t a shock when the world found out Tony had fallen for a mortal. He had never seemed to respect any of the ancient laws and traditions of the gods and demons, and all this did was prove it.

The media had been all up in Tony’s business from day one, leaving none of his life as private. This, of course, meant they picked up on Tony’s crush very, very quickly.

Not that Tony had made it hard for them; the longing, love filled glances he often sent in Stephen’s direction, and how obviously he defended Stephen in battle above his other teammates made it hard  _ not  _ to know.

Still, he didn’t take well to hearing a full news report on it. The day it aired, Tony was working away at his suit. His wings kept hitting his equipment, but he didn’t feel like using his guise. Besides, his halo was a good source of light.

“Boss?” FRIDAY’s voice filled the air, and Tony waved her off with his soldering iron; not a smart thing to do, sure, but he was an immortal, powerful god, and he really didn’t give a shit.

“Later, FRI.”

“I believe you will want to see this.”

“I said later.” Tony waved the soldering iron again, and this time he dropped it. On the way down it hit his leg; he hissed at the burning pain this caused, but otherwise ignored it. He was a god, with advanced healing; in an hour there wouldn’t even be a trace of the burn.

“You’re in the media, boss.”

“When am I not, FRI?” Tony leaned down to pick up the soldering iron, hissing again as he burned his fingers.

“I’m pulling up the feed for you.” A news report appeared holographically in front of Tony; he opened his mouth to yell, to tell her to shut it down when the headline caught his eye.

He stared, throat going dry.  _ Tony Stark’s mortal lover? _

There was footage, images and videos, of Tony and Stephen. Loving glances, the occasional brush of their hands. Some of it dated back months, showing how dedicated the person responsible was.

Tony ran his hands through his air agitatedly, sinking to the floor. “ _ Shit. _ ”

“Would you like me to disrupt the broadcast, sir?”

“No. It’s true, why would I hide the truth?” Tony sighed. “I just hope it doesn’t scare him off. Stop him… wanting to be a part of the team.”

“I’m sure it won’t, sir.” FRIDAY’s automated voice had a knowing tone to it, and Tony sat up straighter.

“You know something I don’t,” he said, pointing accusingly at open air. “Tell me what it is.”

“Doctor Stephen Strange has arrived in the Compound.”

“You’re avoiding answering!” Tony yelped, scrambling to his feet.

“Doctor Stephen Strange is approaching the lab.”

“I hate you, FRI,” Tony hissed before the lab door opened and Stephen stepped inside. His eyes seemed to slide over the mess that was Tony’s lab with obvious distaste before his eyes fell on Tony himself.

“So, you heard the news?” Tony asked, trying for a casual tone and failing completely. 

Stephen nodded. “The media never fail to leave facts out.”

“Uh huh, you’re telling me.”

Stephen just smiled, and stepped closer to Tony, crowding into his personal space. Tony swallowed, but didn’t move, and was rewarded by Stephen leaning in closer, faces inches from Tony’s own.

“You gonna tell me what facts they left out?” Tony asked, quietly. He felt Stephen breathe out, slowly.

“Yeah,” Stephen replied, and to Tony’s dismay he stepped back. “This.”

The air around Stephen shimmered, and Tony’s eyes widened. He was familiar with this; it was a guise falling away. After a few moments, the guise was gone, revealing that Stephen wasn’t as mortal as Tony had first thought.

He had red, demonic horns and an almost comical lashing red demon tail. Stephen’s gaze was trained on the ground, but Tony could have almost laughed.

“You’re a demon?”

Stephen lifted his head, careful not to quite meet Tony’s gaze. “I understand that… you may not want me, because I’m… this.”

The laughter bubbling at the back of Tony’s throat died at Stephen’s tone. “You think I care? I was ready to be with you when I thought you were mortal. All this means is that I don’t have to worry about you dying on me, Dumbledore.”

Stephen finally met Tony’s gaze, and shakily smiled when he saw the sincerity there. “What about the laws?”

“Fuck the laws,” Tony said. “I’m not one for following them and I’m not about to start now.”

Stephen’s smile widened, and he leaned back in close to Tony. Taking the hint, Tony closed the gap and connected their lips. It was a short, chaste kiss, but there was an underlying tone of promise, of many more to come.

Tony pulled back to rest his forehead against Stephen’s and finally, he laughed. “I spent all this time scared I’d have to live my life without you by my side.”

A smile pulled at Stephen’s lips. “Can’t relate.”

“Fucking demon,” Tony muttered before pulling him back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually making a podcast based off of the same worldbuilding this is set in! It’s a long way off yet, but I have the basics of a plot surrounding the only known natural hybrid, Elijah, who is regarded as the Antichrist.
> 
> The podcast will be called Antichrist, and once I start to get it out I can link anyone who’s interested!


End file.
